Petite étoile
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, Quatre demande à voir Sally, mais cela s’avère impossible, surtout sans une raison valable…


Disclamers: Aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient... sniff...

_**Petite Etoile**_

La porte de la planque s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Heero, Duo et Quatre, tous trois plus fatigués que de coutume. Comme à son habitude, Heero-mission-plus-importante-que-tout-le-reste-Yuy se dirigea immédiatement sur son laptop afin d'y faire son rapport, le tout sans un regard pour ses coéquipiers. Duo se précipita dans la cuisine pour avaler à une vitesse battant tous les records un paquet entier de biscuits. Au grand étonnement de Wufei et Trowa, Quatre eut un sourire las et commença à grimper les marches.

– Quatre ?

La voix du Français semblait légèrement inquiète mais l'Arabe répondit en lui jetant l'un de ses éternels regards innocents et angéliques :

– Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai besoin. Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer le repas de ce soir, s'il te plaît ? Je suis trop fatigué.

– Winner, tout va bien ? fit à son tour le Chinois.

– Oui, ça va. La mission a été un peu rude, c'est tout. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux.

Emballé avec un sourire made in Quatre-je-suis-un-petit-n'ange-qui-ne-sait-pas-mentir-Raberba Winner… Rassurés, les deux G-Boys s'attelèrent à la cuisine et à la mise des couverts. Duo les rejoignit, moins dynamique qu'à l'accoutumée. Si Maxwell aussi semblait vanné, c'était que la mission avait dû être vraiment difficile ou que des complications s'étaient invitées sans permission.

– Maxwell, comment s'est passée la mission ?

L'Américain se gratta le crâne et fit avec un sérieux qui surprit les autres :

– Ça a foiré dès le début. Heero et moi étions dans la base alors que Quatre nous couvrait avec son Gundam. Mais ils nous attendaient, ces enfoirés ! On s'est retrouvé coincé avec des tas d'ozzis à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Heero a réussi à pirater les données entre deux fusillades mais on ne pouvait pas sortir. Perfect Soldier et Shinigami réunis ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Résultat : on a failli atterrir en cellule. C'est alors que notre messie blond a débarqué. Il a ouvert en deux le bâtiment et a éliminé les trois-quarts de nos assaillants d'un revers de main en gundamnium.

– Dommage que je n'y étais pas… murmura Chang, estomaqué.

– Ouais et c'est pas fini, Feifei. Figure-toi que nous étions toujours coincés alors Quatre a quitté son Gundam et a fait le ménage plus vite que le Shinigami furax ! T'aurais dû voir ça ! Même Heero est resté ébahi pendant quelques minutes. C'est lorsque nous avons commencé à courir, bousculés par un ange en mode super commando de la mort, qu'on s'est réveillé. Et après, on est reparti. Quatre nous a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et n'a pas dit un mot… Et on est rentré.

– Wow… L'est dangereux, le petit Winner, quand il s'y met ! balbutia Wufei, trop éberlué pour s'apercevoir du surnom ridicule dont l'avait encore gratifié Maxwell.

– … ! … fit Trowa, une lueur incrédule dans les yeux.

Duo passa son index sous son nez puis eut un sourire taquin :

– Faut pas l'énerver, Quatchou, il serait capable de nous mettre en pièces… Il est gentil mais pas idiot.

Trowa prit le plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise et le posa sur la table. Au même moment, Quatre entrait dans la salle à manger, plus pâle que d'habitude, le corps un peu raide. Il s'assit à sa place, le regard un peu absent, et le Français le servit généreusement. Duo et Wufei prirent place à leur tour, bientôt imités par Heero.

Le repas commença dans le silence, seulement interrompu par les raclements de fourchettes donnés sur la porcelaine et le travail des mâchoires. Mais rapidement, Quatre finit par reposer ses couverts, incapable d'avaler une bouchée de plus. Son assiette était encore aux trois-quarts pleine. Devant les regards étonnés des autres, il finit par oser demander :

– Quand pourrons-nous voir le Docteur Pô ?

Heero eut une réponse minimaliste :

– Dans un mois.

Quatre dissimula ses mains sous la table, afin de cacher un tremblement intempestif croissant. Il insista timidement :

– Il serait possible de la voir avant ? Le plus tôt possible, de préférence ?

– Hn, fit Heero, glacial.

Quatre le regarda avec une telle perplexité que Duo se fit un devoir de lui traduire la réponse avec un sourire désolé :

– Je crois qu'il a dit non et que c'est catégorique.

Le regard du blond se voila quelques secondes et il ferma les yeux un instant pour retenir des larmes. Devant cette réaction, Wufei crut bon d'expliquer :

– Winner, les ozzis sont partout, ils nous cherchent, nous ne pouvons prendre le moindre risque.

– Mais… tenta encore l'Arabe.

– Quatre, tu es blessé ? l'interrogea Duo avec sollicitude.

L'empathe eut un bref soupir ennuyé et secoua la tête doucement. Il répondit en pliant soigneusement sa serviette pour se donner une contenance et éviter le regard des autres :

– Ce n'est rien de grave… mais j'aurais voulu faire un check-up. Je me sens trop fatigué.

Heero lui jeta un bref regard aigu sans prendre la peine de parler. Duo et Wufei avaient la bouche pleine. C'est Trowa qui rétorqua avec douceur :

– Si ce n'est pas grave, tu la verras le moment voulu. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien.

Et Wufei, après avoir ingurgité sa bouchée de spaghettis, enfonça le clou :

– Inutile de risquer la vie de tous à cause d'un seul un peu fatigué, Winner. Ta demande ressemble à un caprice d'enfant gâté.

Ledit " enfant gâté " baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Le Chinois avait raison : pourquoi mettre la vie des autres en danger pour la sienne ? Il savait que sa cause était perdue, alors autant appliquer le conseil de Trowa, même s'il savait que cela n'arrangerait strictement rien, au contraire.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, contrit.

Il se leva avec précaution, les jambes cotonneuses, tenta de leur faire un sourire chaleureux et lança en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

– Je vais me coucher. Je tombe de fatigue… Bonne nuit à tous.

– Bonne nuit, Quatchan ! fit Duo en le saluant de la main.

Le jeune homme grimpa péniblement les marches menant au premier étage, puis entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Trowa. Il mit son pyjama et se coucha, contemplant la nuit étoilée, les larmes aux yeux. Il perdit peu à peu à peu la notion du temps et ne refit surface que lorsqu'il vit le Français le regarder, assis sur son propre lit.

– Quatre, tu devrais dormir.

– Je n'y arrive pas.

– Tu es vexé ? demanda Trowa, calmement.

Surpris, l'Arabe observa son vis-à-vis, puis eut un sourire rassurant.

– Non… Vous avez raison… Ce n'était qu'un caprice… Je réglerai mon problème tout seul.

– Quel problème ? le questionna-t-il aussitôt.

– Mes migraines, mentit Quatre en bénissant l'obscurité qui empêchait Trowa de voir sa brusque rougeur.

– Tu as fort mal ?

– C'est de pire en pire et ça me fatigue énormément.

– Dors, tu en as besoin… surtout après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui…

Trowa se leva pour fermer les rideaux mais Quatre s'exclama brutalement :

– Non ! Laisse-les ouverts ! La nuit est si belle…

Le Français eut une mine contrariée et s'assit près du petit blond.

– Quatre, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu sembles bizarre.

– J'ai un peu peur de m'endormir, Trowa. J'ai peur de m'endormir tout seul.

Barton hocha la tête, puis s'allongea contre le dos de Quatre, le serrant contre lui en posant une main apaisante sur son flanc.

– Tu te sens mieux ?

L'Arabe se lova contre lui, sans quitter des yeux une petite étoile qui scintillait seule au milieu d'un vide bleu nuit. Il eut un bref soupir de contentement et caressa doucement la main posée sur lui.

– Oui… Reste-là… Je me sens mieux…

Trowa répondit affectueusement en le ramenant davantage contre lui, s'arrangeant pour plonger le nez dans ses fins cheveux d'or. Quatre eut un bref sourire triste et une larme solitaire dévala sa joue jusqu'à son oreiller. Oui, le Français avait ressenti pour lui quelque que chose de fort… mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait espéré. Barton n'avait que de l'amitié pour lui, pas de l'amour…

La maison était devenue silencieuse. Les autres devaient être couchés et profondément endormis. A la pression de plus en plus lourde sur son flanc, l'Arabe devina que Trowa aussi n'avait pu résister à l'appel de Morphée. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul. Pourtant, il était lui-même si fatigué… C'était tellement simple de se laisser aller, de glisser, de s'abandonner à l'inconscience… Aucune question à se poser, simplement laisser faire, sans négocier, sans regret, partir ailleurs vers un nouvel inconnu… Mais il ne voulait pas sombrer à son tour, il voulait résister, garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, faire travailler son esprit et ne laisser aucune chance à cette petit mort qu'était le sommeil.

Son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur la petite étoile qu'il avait repérée plus tôt. Elle lui semblait bleue, aussi brillante qu'un saphir posé sur un écrin de velours foncé. Il trouvait étrange le fait qu'elle lui paraisse si chaleureuse, si belle alors que dans l'espace, les étoiles étaient froides, mortes et terriblement lointaines. Heero lui aurait expliqué ce phénomène par les fluctuations de l'air dans l'atmosphère… Cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Quatre la trouvait tristement poétique, presque tragiquement solitaire…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le petit blond rêvassait toujours, de façon plus ou moins cohérente lorsque que quelque chose de nouveau le ramena à la réalité. La luminosité de la petite étoile alternait, devenant plus ou moins forte de manière accélérée. Elle semblait clignoter, comme si elle voulait attirer l'attention sur elle. _Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une céphéide(1) dans ce coin-là_, songea Quatre avec étonnement. Puis il s'aperçut que le rythme lumineux adopté par l'étoile correspondait exactement à celui de son propre battement de cœur. _Tu seras mon étoile_, se dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il continua à l'observer des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que l'aube naissant, elle ne soit plus visible. Quatre eut une légère crispation de douleur, serra la main de Trowa, puis ferma les yeux. La fatigue était trop forte. Et de toute façon, il avait froid de l'intérieur et chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain. Il était temps de s'endormir paisiblement… Sa conscience s'éteindrait comme son étoile à l'éclat bien trop faible pour rivaliser avec le jour.

Alors qu'une profonde léthargie s'emparait de son corps épuisé, il sentit ses barrières mentales s'effondrer les unes après les autres, ouvrant ce qui lui restaient de sensations aux émotions des autres, l'engloutissant dans une déferlante d'impressions diverses, violentes, contradictoires, étrangères, envahissantes. En pleine conscience, il aurait hurlé de douleur puis se serait évanoui. Mais en cette circonstance, il se doutait que cela ne serait qu'un bref flash aveuglant d'intensité qui cesserait brutalement. Il se laissa donc emporter avec une royale indifférence.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Le hurlement résonna du grenier au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Trois adolescents, réveillés en sursaut, se précipitèrent dans l'une des chambres du premier étage. Heero entra le premier en pointant son automatique fétiche, Duo le suivit avec une paire de couteaux en main et Wufei fermait la marche, le sabre prêt à découper en rondelles toute menace. Ils se figèrent tous, à la fois stupéfaits et horrifiés devant la scène inattendue qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Trowa pleurait à chaudes larmes, en se balançant d'avant en arrière, et répétait " non " inlassablement. Il tenait serré contre lui Quatre, les yeux fermés, livide, la tête basculée en arrière, les lèvres bleuâtres et le corps inerte. Le Français le berçait, caressant d'une main ses doux cheveux dorés, l'autre glissée sous le haut du pyjama.

Duo fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha du couple et se mit devant Trowa. Il prit la main glacée de Quatre et la serra doucement, espérant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il regarda le Français, puis remonta sa main vers son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Le garçon aux yeux d'un vert si intense embrassa le front du blond et murmura :

– Quatre n'est plus, Duo… Il est parti… Il est parti cette nuit, tout seul… Il…

Ces quelques mots difficilement prononcés par l'un des muets de service accompagnés d'un regard perdu et désespéré frappèrent les autres pilotes en plein cœur : Quatre était mort. Le gentil petit Quatre, le toujours souriant et compréhensif Quatre s'était éteint. Le seul héritier mâle de la famille Winner n'était plus. Le pilote 04 avait perdu sa guerre contre la Faucheuse. Et lui, qui avait toujours été à leurs côtés dans les moments difficiles pour les épauler, n'avait eu personne pour l'accompagner durant ses derniers instants, personne pour recueillir ses derniers mots, ses derniers sourires, ses dernières larmes, son dernier souffle. La culpabilité et la honte s'ajoutèrent au chagrin que chacun ressentait à un degré plus ou moins élevé.

– Mais… comment ? balbutia Wufei, totalement sous le choc.

Trowa, qui écartait doucement une mèche blonde barrant le front de Winner, murmura comme pour lui-même :

– C'est pour ça que tu avais peur de t'endormir, little one, tu savais que tu ne te réveillerais pas… Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais dû insister hier soir… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

De toute évidence, le Français se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu et ne leur serait d'aucune utilité pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Heero se plaça à côté de Duo et remonta délicatement le haut du pyjama de Quatre. Il découvrit un épais pansement maintenu par un bandage qui lui enserrait les flancs et le bas de la poitrine.

– Hn… fit-il, toujours aussi expressif.

– Shit ! Il était gravement blessé ! s'exclama Duo, incrédule, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

– Mais quand ? fit le Chinois, toujours choqué.

Heero enleva soigneusement le bandage et le pansement et ils découvrirent un petit trou pourpre juste sous la dernière côte. Comme revenant à lui, Trowa redressa davantage Quatre, dont la tête bascula mollement en avant. Dans le dos aussi, il y avait un petit orifice très net…

– La balle l'a traversé, il est décédé des suites d'une hémorragie interne, constata avec froideur le Japonais.

– Heero ! s'exclama l'Américain, scandalisé, ta froideur me dégoûte ! C'est de Quatre qu'il s'agit ! Pas de n'importe qui !

– Je le sais… Il est dommage d'avoir perdu un tacticien d'une telle envergure…

Maxwell resta bouche bée devant la réplique du Japonais. Comment pouvait-il ? N'éprouvait-il donc absolument rien ? Quatre était celui qui avait été le plus proche de chacun d'entre eux ! Il était un ami en or ! Ecœuré et les nerfs à vif, Duo se leva et s'enfuit en larmes pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

– Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas dit qu'il était blessé ? songea Wufei tout haut.

Heero ferma les yeux et se releva doucement :

– Il nous l'a dit à sa façon en demandant à voir le Docteur Pô, mais nous ne l'avons pas entendu…

– Il n'a pas osé insister avec ce qu'on lui a dit… Il a dû penser que se sacrifier serait le mieux pour le groupe, surtout après ma remarque, dit le Chinois en réfléchissant.

– Son amour des autres et son refus de prise de risques inutiles ont fini par lui coûter la vie…

Trowa se leva brusquement, Quatre toujours dans ses bras. Il regarda farouchement Heero et lança hargneusement :

– Ne parle plus jamais de lui de cette manière, Yuy ! Quatre n'a jamais été un lâche ! Je pense même qu'il était le plus fort d'entre nous ! Et n'oublie pas que s'il est mort, c'est parce qu'il vous a portés secours, à toi et à Duo… Tu lui dois la vie alors respecte-le !

Trowa avança dans le couloir alors que Wufei s'exclamait :

– Où vas-tu avec… Quatre ?

C'était la première fois que Wufei utilisait le prénom de l'Arabe pour le désigner.

– Je l'emmène dans le salon et j'appelle l'une de ses sœurs… Dans sa religion, les enterrements se font dès le lendemain du décès.

Wufei le suivit, laissant Heero seul, blessé par l'agressivité de Trowa. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il s'était juste réfugié derrière son masque impassible pour cacher sa propre souffrance. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut une petite rosace étincelante qui brillait fièrement dans le ciel. _Tiens, une supernova… Ainsi donc, une étoile vient de mourir… Nous aussi, nous venons de perdre notre étoile, celle qui nous illuminait le chemin menant à l'humanité et à la normalité… Quatre, Trowa a raison… Duo et moi te devons la vie… Merci… Paix à ton âme, Quatre Raberba Winner, et que cette supernova illumine ton voyage vers ta nouvelle demeure…_ Heero baissa la tête et une larme solitaire coula discrètement sur sa joue. _Quatre… Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ma secrète petite étoile…_

**OWARI**

(1) Une céphéide varie en éclat parce qu'elle change de taille, de température de surface et donc de couleur. En gros, elle donne la sensation de pulser…

Remarque: ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing, ainsi que l'une des premières que j'ose publier… Ne soyez pas trop durs… Perso, je trouve la fin maladroite, enfin bon…( -.-;; ) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…


End file.
